As fraudsters increasingly target the aging population, it is important to provide safeguards tailored to the particular risks faced by this population. Because the aging population is more likely to live alone, often within diminished capacities and fewer connections to the outside world than the general population, they are particularly susceptible to fraud schemes perpetrated via telephone. Telephone fraud schemes are particularly dangerous because fraudsters may conceal or misrepresent their identities in order to induce the recipient of the call to complete a fraudulent transaction or to take a risky action. For example, the fraudster may trick the recipient of the call into divulging the recipient's social security number or a personal identification number (PIN). Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a call interception and fraud detection system that both screens likely fraudulent callers from recipients and interrupts the call if risky or fraudulent activity is likely to occur.